Escape
by Konen
Summary: The night Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru, he didn't go alone; a girl went with him, also in search of something her home couldn't offer.  What exactly was it, though?  Read and find out.  Since I forgot to put it in my story; I don't own Naruto.


"Sakura…thank you."

Her large, tear-stained orbs widened at these three simple words. The last words she would hear him say for the next two and a half years. Of course, at the time, she had no way of knowing this.

Before the pink-haired kunoichi could even think of a response to those precious words, she gasped and succumbed to her unconscious. He had knocked her out, gently placing her on a nearby bench. This innocent bench that would, in less than 24 hours, become a symbol of her despair.

He turned to leave. Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha prodigy, and the only survivor. His dark hair shone an odd bluish color in the moonlight and his already pale skin looked even paler, giving him an almost ethereal look. He really was a beautiful tragedy.

He took a couple of steps then suddenly stopped.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." I had been spotted. This is what I wanted though, right? To catch him before he had forsaken his home village, Konohagakure. This was my only chance.

Why, then, had the thought of confronting the raven-haired shinobi suddenly become so intimidating?

I took a few deliberate steps out from my hiding place until I was but three yards away from him. His back was still turned to me so I couldn't see his expression (or lack of).

I spoke, hoping my voice would sound more confident than I felt. "I want to go with you. I want to leave Konoha."

He turned slowly to face me, a pair of endlessly dark eyes peering into my own. I could tell he was trying to read me. I stared back unflinchingly, hoping that my gaze wouldn't falter, betraying my inner uneasiness.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, though I know it couldn't have been any more than a minute.

At last, to my tremendous relief, he broke the silence.

"Why?"

His voice was level, and a little cold, revealing no emotion. That was something that had always frustrated me about the young Uchiha. You could never tell what he was truly thinking.

I carefully contemplated my response. I needed him to trust me if he was going to accept my company, but I couldn't give away too much. Not yet, at least.

"I have business that I need to attend to, and it's in the same area where you're headed. I won't get in your way."

He started to turn away, simultaneously turning down my request.

"No-"

"Please!" I interrupted, a little more forcefully than intended. I hated begging; it made me feel weak. I continued with more composure in my voice. "I'll do whatever you tell me. I'll help you reach your destination. I'm not weak." I quickly glanced over at Sakura's still form, then added, "I won't try to change your mind."

At this point, Sasuke had turned back around all the way, but hadn't taken any more steps.

He knew why I was requesting that he take me along with him, rather than just leave separately on my own. It wasn't just for the company – I would gladly choose being alone over traveling with the likes of Sasuke – but rather for something much more important. As much as I liked to think of myself as courageous and strong, I had to admit that I probably wouldn't last by myself. Being a girl, it was dangerous to travel alone to such a place as I was headed.

I really hated stooping down to this level, asking for his help. It made me feel weak, just like begging. Unfortunately, though, I had no other options. Now, don't get me wrong; it's not like I had anything particularly against Sasuke. He was alright in portions. I can't say we had ever exactly been friends during our days at the Academy and spent training. He was always really quiet and self-absorbed, it seemed, especially after the Uchiha massacre. I always had trouble finding things to talk about with him. I really wanted to. When I was younger, there was always something about him that fascinated me; that made me wish to open him and read him like a book. I didn't ever really succeed, but I think I got closer than most of my peers could brag. I wasn't infatuated with him, like the other girls in our class. For that, I have a feeling, he was grateful.

As we transitioned out of childhood, though, I saw him start to change. And they weren't just the normal adolescent changes that take place. He became colder, more distant, and more power-hungry. I knew his time was coming soon. Itachi was getting to him.

His low words broke me out of my reverie. "Just don't cause me any trouble."

A small smile of relief tugged at my lips. "I won't."

I jogged to catch up with him, for he had already started to walk away again, and we were on our way.


End file.
